


And the naked thrills of flesh and skin

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Loneliness, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri lo sa.Sa ormai da tempo che quello è il modo in cui è destinato a vivere.Lo sa, ma ancora non vi si è rassegnato.





	And the naked thrills of flesh and skin

**_~ And the naked thrills of flesh and skin ~_ **

Yuri lo sa.

Sa ormai da tempo che quello è il modo in cui è destinato a vivere.

Lo sa, ma ancora non vi si è rassegnato.

Sa che da quella porta non entrerà nessuno, eppure continua imperterrito a fissarla, mentre i minuti passano e passano, la fissa intensamente, come se così facendo potesse riuscire a farla aprire.

Non sa nemmeno chi gli piacerebbe vedere entrare in quella stanza a strapparlo a se stesso, ma non gli importa.

Gli andrebbe bene chiunque. Gli andrebbe bene anche solo che qualcuno lo chiamasse o gli mandasse una mail, che gli chiedesse se va tutto bene, che gli dicesse che ci sarà sempre una via d’uscita per lui.

Allora sposta lo sguardo dalla porta e lo rivolge al telefono, per incontrare con gli occhi solo uno sfondo neutro che di lui non dice poi molto.

Non c’è nessuna chiamata e nessuna mail, e non c’è nessuno alla sua porta, e solo allora sospira.

Solo allora ammette con se stesso di essere da solo.

Non gli era mai dispiaciuto passare il tempo in compagnia di se stesso, prima d’allora.

Gli piaceva avere i suoi spazi, essere libero di pensare senza interruzioni dal mondo esterno, essere in grado di dedicarsi a quello che gli piaceva fare senza che altri lo distraessero.

L’ha realizzato con il tempo, Yuri, che fra il passare del tempo con se stessi è l’essere soli c’è una differenza enorme.

L’ha realizzato pagando sulla propria pelle il peso dell’indifferenza altrui. L’ha realizzato durante una di quelle sere interminabili, di quelle che non gli danno tregua, di quelle che si prodigano così bene a ricordargli che è da solo in quella casa, che nessuno vede il suo dolore, perché non c’è nessuno accanto a lui.

Ha imparato ad accettarlo, ma non a farsene una ragione.

Prende in mano il telefono, senza poi sapere per fare cosa, e passa in rassegna uno per uno i nomi nella sua rubrica.

Sono così tanti.

La maggior parte di quelle persone, gli piacerebbe averle lì insieme con lui.

Gli piacerebbe sentirle vicine, gli piacerebbe che gli prestassero orecchio, anche se sa che in quel caso non riuscirebbe comunque a parlare di ciò che lo turba.

Perché in questo almeno è sempre rimasto uguale e fedele a se stesso.

Non chiede aiuto, Yuri.

Non chiede aiuto, ma vorrebbe che comunque qualcuno si accorgesse del fatto che ne ha bisogno.

Ha perso il conto di tutte le volte che ha chiamato uno dei suoi amici per potersi finalmente aprire con qualcuno e poi ha perso il coraggio strada facendo, iniziando a parlare di tutt’altro, iniziando a ridere, perché se ridi allora vuol dire che va tutto bene.

E man mano che il tempo passa, sulla sua pelle si formano sempre nuove cicatrici, e lui chissà come pare riprendersi solo alla vista del sangue che macchia la sua pelle, e sorride per qualche minuto dopo aver riposto la lametta, lasciando sanguinare le ferite convincendosi che poi tutto andrà bene, che le cose si sistemeranno, che quella volta sarà l’ultima perché presto qualcuno si accorgerà di...

Sospira di nuovo, Yuri, incapace di mentire a se stesso fino a questo punto.

Nessuno si accorgerà della sua sofferenza fino a quando non si deciderà a mostrarla.

Vorrebbe non darsi la colpa, vorrebbe poterla addossare a chiunque altro, ma sa che non può.

Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, non è mai stato bravo a mostrare quello che prova, ma nei confronti degli altri ha sempre cercato di mostrare una sincera preoccupazione, anche se non ha mai saputo farlo come davvero avrebbe voluto.

Ha imparato, e sempre sulla propria pelle, che non sempre coloro per cui ti sei preoccupato si preoccuperanno per te, e che tutti sono troppo presi dai propri problemi per accorgersi di lui, fino al punto che ha cominciato a sentirsi invisibile.

Ci ha pensato migliaia di volte.

Ha pensato a come sarebbe scoppiare a piangere dal nulla, ha pensato a come sarebbe mostrare le proprie ferite, a come allora si preoccuperebbero tutti per lui o fingerebbero di farlo, perché è giusto farlo, perché non è umano lasciarlo al suo dolore quando non è più possibile ignorarlo.

Sposta lo sguardo sul proprio braccio Yuri, e fa una smorfia.

Il sangue tende a seccarsi sempre più velocemente, e sempre più velocemente svanisce quella sensazione così illusoria di benessere.

Taglia, ancora.

Taglia, sentendo la propria pelle aprirsi sotto la carezza della lama, sentendo l’umido del sangue, in un gesto ripetuto così tante volte che ormai lo compie quasi distrattamente, ed è solo quando ci pensa sul serio che ha paura di se stesso.

Come quando osserva la finestra aperta e il suo primo pensiero è quello di saltare, seguendo quell’istinto momentaneo al quale si è sempre imposto di non cedere.

Come quando va a letto la notte e sogna di quanto sarebbe bello non svegliarsi mai più, di quanto sarebbe bello non essere più costretto a sopportare tutto questo, di quanto...

Sospira, ancora.

Sente che sta per piangere, e non lo vuole, perché altrimenti il suo dolore diventerebbe reale.

Fino a quando continuava a tacerlo non esisteva, né per sé né per gli altri, e allora questo gli dava la forza di incontrare gli altrui sguardi e di sorridere, gli dava la forza di uscire di casa tutte le mattine ed incontrare tutti quegli amici che di lui pensavano di sapere tutto, e che invece non sapevano niente.

Perché Yuri è sempre allegro, perché Yuri non si lascia scalfire da niente, perché Yuri scherza sui suoi problemi, ed è così che sembra andare avanti felice, senza lasciarsi impensierire da alcunché.

Perché questa è l’immagine che ha dato di sé, e adesso è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, e non saprebbe nemmeno da dove cominciare se volesse cambiare di sé questo lato che ora gli va tanto stretto.

Il sangue si asciuga ancora, ed è ancora troppo presto, e adesso si ferisce con più violenza, irritato dal proprio corpo quanto lo è dalla propria mente.

Chiude gli occhi, dopo.

Chiude gli occhi e immagina come sarebbe poter essere come tutti gli altri, come sarebbe potersi lasciare andare solo alle trivialità della vita quotidiana, senza più ansia e paura, senza più paranoie, senza più quell’opprimente sensazione di solitudine.

Apre gli occhi sulla stanza, e ancora non c’è nessuno, e ride un po’ di se stesso per essere caduto ancora in quella speranza.

Il sangue esce ancora.

Lentamente, crea delle piccole gocce ai margini delle ferite sulla sua pelle martoriata, ed è quasi affascinato da quel sangue, e vorrebbe che non smettesse mai di scorrere, perché sente di averne bisogno quanto ne ha di respirare.

O di smettere di farlo, in quel caso.

Passa il dito sopra la goccia di sangue più grande, spargendolo sulle ferite già cicatrizzate, premendo le unghie nella pelle, spaventato perché ancora il male che sente non è abbastanza, e perché non sa quale sia il proprio limite e se davvero sarebbe in grado di fermarsi senza aver prima trovato quello che cerca.

Vorrebbe gridare per avere aiuto, ma ancora non sa come fare, ed è come se il fiato gli mancasse e non riuscisse più ad articolare un suono.

E piange, finalmente, piange tutte le sue lacrime perché in quella casa orrendamente vuota sa che anche se urlasse a pieni polmoni chiedendo che qualcuno lo andasse a salvare, nessuno lo sentirebbe.

Si alza in piedi, cominciando a gettare sul pavimento tutto quello che trova.

Vede le foto scattate con i propri amici, vede tutti i volti sorridenti intorno al proprio, e getta per terra anche quelle, calpestando i vetri che non si rompono per l’impatto con il pavimento, e sente un pungente senso di odio attraversargli il petto, e non vuole fermarsi a chiedere a se stesso verso chi quell’odio sia rivolto.

Quando si ferma il respiro è malfermo, ma non gli interessa.

Se non riesce a sfogarsi a parole e non riesce a sfogarsi a gesti e non riesce a farlo sfogare il sangue che ora ha iniziato a macchiargli i vestiti, non ci sono altri modi che conosca per porre fine a quell’incolmabile senso di vuoto che ha ormai avvolto la sua vita.

Torna a sedersi sul divano, ora è più calmo.

Manda una mail a Ryo. Poi ne manda una a Yuya, poi una a Yuto, a Kei, a Kota...

Manda una mail a tutti loro, e aspetta le loro risposte.

Quando il cellulare inizia a vibrare sorride, triste, e li vede chiedergli che cos’abbia, se possano fare qualcosa, se abbia bisogno d’aiuto.

E vorrebbe urlare, perché adesso è troppo tardi.

Vorrebbe chiamarli uno per uno e dire loro che avrebbero dovuto chiedergli prima se avesse bisogno di aiuto, che avrebbero dovuto accorgersi del fatto che non era felice, che avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa allora, non adesso che si sentiva ormai sull’orlo di un precipizio.

Ma non fa niente di tutto questo, e preferisce non rispondere a nessuno di loro. Non ha più importanza, ormai, che lo faccia.

Tutti i loro messaggi per lui sono senza volto e senza nome, esattamente come si sente lui in questo momento, e se anche cominciasse a parlare adesso si fermerebbe l’attimo dopo.

Non vuole che diventi reale, non vuole che gli facciano domande.

Non sa cosa vorrebbe in realtà.

Ecco, forse che gli dicessero che cos’è davvero che desidera. Quello è un aiuto che accetterebbe, ma dovrebbe prima spiegarsi con loro, e recuperare tutto il tempo che ha passato sorridendo dicendo loro che nessuno di quei sorrisi è mai stato sincero, che mai una volta è stato davvero tanto felice da farlo, ma che semplicemente si è abituato a sorridere per andare incontro a tutti i loro problemi, convinto che i propri sarebbero invece stati di troppo, che sarebbero stati ignorati perché inutili, perché nemmeno lui per primo avrebbe saputo spiegarne la radice.

Ci ha provato, Yuri.

Ha provato centinaia di volte il discorso nella propria mente.

E mai una volta è giunto ad una conclusione, e allora vi ha rinunciato in partenza, perché chi mai avrebbe creduto che una sofferenza di tale entità potesse non avere una solida ragione alle basi?

Perché gli avrebbero detto che andava tutto bene, che se voleva un cambiamento lui era il primo a doverlo mettere in atto, che non c’era ragione di stare così male per niente.

E lui avrebbe sorriso, annuito e ringraziato.

E per tutto il tempo che avessero sprecato a parlargli avrebbe continuato ad immaginare la propria pelle nello stato in cui è adesso, avrebbe continuato a vedere solo la voglia di farsi del male fisico per superare tutto il resto, e a che cosa sarebbe servito, allora?

Non c’era una soluzione, e lui vi si era rassegnato.

Prende ancora la lametta perché ancora il sangue si è asciugato, ma per questa volta non se la prende con il proprio corpo.

Non avrebbe aggiunto insulto al danno che già gli stava causando.

Preme.

Una volta, due, tre.

Desidera di avere spazio sulla propria pelle tanto quanto è il bisogno che ha di ferirla.

Mentre continua a ferirsi sente ancora il cellulare vibrare, e questa volta più a lungo, e sa che qualcuno lo sta chiamando. Si dice che se adesso trovasse la forza di alzare gli occhi e rispondere a quella telefonata sarebbe tutto finito, che chiunque ci sia all’altro capo de telefono sentirebbe quello che prova finalmente, che correrebbe da lui, e allora quella casa non sarebbe più vuota, e lui starebbe finalmente meglio.

Ma non ce la fa.

Non ce la fa ad alzare gli occhi mentre la propria pelle si lacera e mentre il sangue scorre più velocemente, non ce la fa a distrarsi da quell’opera di autodistruzione, non ce la fa più nemmeno a cercare di sentirsi meglio, perché non è più sollievo che cerca, perché adesso vuole che tutto finisca.

Quando chiude gli occhi, il cellulare sta ancora vibrando.

Si lascia cullare da quel suono come se fosse una ninnananna, crogiolandosi nel pensiero che qualcuno si sta preoccupando per lui, che a qualcuno importa, che qualcuno si sta domandando del suo dolore.

Che sia troppo tardi, non importa più.

È in pace, finalmente.


End file.
